LA ALINEACIÓN PLANETARIA
by Agueda
Summary: LA ALINEACIÓN PLANETARIA CONVERTIRÁ A LOS MAGOS EN MUGGLES DURANTE UNAS HORAS. ¿CÓMO CONSEGUIRÁ SEVERUS SNAPE AGASAJAR A SU SEÑOR Y PROTEGER AL CHICO QUE SOBREVIVIÓ?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

+**Título**: LA ALINEACIÓN PLANETARIA

+**Tipo**: HISTORIA CORTA (5 capítulos)

+**Género**: HUMOR

+**Personajes Principales**:SEVERUS SNAPE /ALBUS DUMBLEDORE/ SIRIUS BLACK

+**Resumen**: LA ALINEACIÓN PLANETARIA CONVERTIRÁ A LOS MAGOS EN MUGGLES DURANTE UNAS HORAS. ¿CÓMO CONSEGUIRÁ SEVERUS SNAPE AGASAJAR A SU SEÑOR Y PROTEGER AL CHICO QUE SOBREVIVIÓ?

**+Observaciones**: APTO PARA TODOS LOS PÚBLICOS

**+ Advertencia:** LA MAYORÍA DE PERSONAJES Y LUGARES PERTECEN A JK ROWLIN

* * *

**Hola a todo el mundo, este es el primer fic que escribí y tiene los tipicos errores de principiante. Tal vez debería haberlo**

**retocado un poco pero he preferido dejarlo así, tal y como me vino a la cabeza por primera vez.**

**Espero que os guste**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO I**

Severus Snape iba a pasar las vacaciones de navidad en su casa en la calle de las Hilanderas. Estaba cansado del "espíritu navideño" que invadía al mundo entero pero sobretodo al Director que intentaba año tras año y por todos los medios que él también compartiera. Este año, pasaría las fiestas sólo, en su casa, lejos de los villancicos y de las cenas fraternales con intercambio de regalos.

Encendió la chimenea, se tumbó en el sofá y se tapó con una mantita. El plan de lo que quedaba de día era leer un libro y cuando tuviera hambre cenar cualquier cosa

**TOC, TOC, TOC**

Alguien llamaba a la puerta, ¿quién podía ser, no esperaba a nadie?

**TOC, TOC, TOC**

**-** Seguro que son esos odiosos chiquillos pidiendo el "aguinaldo"- protestó levantándose del lentamente del sofá - que vayan a Hogwarts, que los recibirán con las manos abiertas

**_TOC, TOC, TOC_**

- Que insistencia –se quejó caminando hacia la puerta

**_TOC,TOC,TOC_**......**¡¡¡Severuuuuuuus!!!, ¡¡¡Muchachoooooo!!!**

-No puede ser, esa voz... – dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente abrió la puerta.

-Muchacho, menos mal...menos mal - Albus Dumbledore entró rápidamente en la casa, ataviado con un grueso manto de viaje y una bufanda que le tapaba hasta la nariz.

- Señor Director, ¿ya me echaba de menos?... pues hace exactamente 30 minutos que salí de su despacho para venir a casa- dijo satírico siguiendo al anciano.

-¿No has visto las noticias?... Saturno y Júpiter, con ayuda de la Luna y de otros planetas menores, van a alinearse...... y vendrá el desastre – exclamó Dumbledore llevándose las manos a la cabeza - ¿Ves la gravedad del asunto?

-Claro que la veo... Se te ha vuelto a ir la mano con los licores y Minerva te a pedido que salieras a tomar el aire... ¿no?- Severus se cruzó de brazos observando al Director.

-No, no , no... - protestó Albus acalorado- Hoy es la Noche de la alineación de los astros. Este fenómeno ocurre una vez cada 500 años y los magos y brujas nos convertimos en muggles durante esas horas. No podemos hacer magia.

-Creo recordar que cuando fui a hablar contigo sobre "la Alineación" me dijiste que eso eran cuentos de viejas. Es más, tú -hizo hincapié en esta última palabra- dijiste que **NO** me preocupara, que **NO** insistiera en el tema y que ya era mayorcito para creerme esas cosas .

-Severus... me equivoqué, lo reconozco – dijo Albus cabizbajo – Pero tengo un plan , un plan para proteger al chico.

El brillo en los ojos del Director no gustó demasiado a Severus, pero prefirió esperar a que continuara antes de intervenir.

-La casa de los señores Weasley al igual que El Cuartel de la Orden, van a perder la protección mágica esta noche. "Quien tu sabes" podría aprovechar ese momento para venir en busca del chico, aunque no utilicen la magia, siguen siendo más que nosotros. Podríamos hacerles frente, aún conservo mi forma física ¿sabes que fui campeón de boxeo en mi juventud, Severus?

-¡Oh!...Eso me tranquiliza, seguro que salen despavoridos cuando te vean levantar el puño- se burló Severus, viendo las intenciones de Albus- ¡Cuidado el campeón de los pesos pluma regresa al ataque!

-Bueno, me he desviado del tema - explicó Albus algo molesto por los comentarios- Necesitamos un lugar seguro para resguardar a Harry esta noche, y he pensado que a ti se te ocurriría alguna cosa.

-Que se encargue el Ministro, que para eso le pagamos.

-Sabes perfectamente que Fudge está muy ocupado, no podemos disponer de ningún miembro del Ministerio. Yo había pensado en un lugar seguro...

-Escóndelo en una bóveda de Gringotts, el dragón de la entrada no dejará entrar a nadie... ni salir – añadió el profesor con media sonrisa

-Me refiero, a un lugar donde pueda estar vigilado...

- Una celda de Azkaban, los Dementores lo observarán día y noche, y durante todo el tiempo que sea necesario... -Snape volvió a sonreír al imaginarse la escena.

-Y, ¿qué tal aquí, en tu casa?. Es el escondite perfecto. "Ya sabes quien" no sospecha de ti y no se le ocurrirá venir aquí a buscarlo. Sería de locos. ¿No crees?

-Es una idea estúpida. Ya me imaginaba que lo sugerirías, pero óyeme bien... no voy a dejar que Potter se quede en mi casa- le dijo Snape amenazante.

-Es la única solución. Traeremos a Harry más tarde- dijo Albus acercándose a la puerta.

-¿No me has oído?. Te he dicho que no. Además, ¿que voy a hacer con él? , preparo una cena romántica para dos.

-¿Para dos?... No, no Severus... Toda la Orden vendrá esta noche.¿No te lo había dicho?... jejeje... Hasta después- se despidió Albus y desapareció.

-¡Maldición! Me la ha vuelto a jugar. Con la excusa de los dichosos planetas, se va a colar en mi casa con toda la Orden y con... Potter... y...¡**NO**!-exclamó abriendo los ojos como platos -eso si que no, con Black no... **NO**. Snape rezongaba dando vueltas por el salón cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

**_TOC,TOC,TOC_**

-¡¿Y ahora?!, ¿Qué demonios se te ha olvidado comentarme?- grito Snape abriendo la puerta de nuevo.

-Snape – titubeó un hombrecillo que miraba a Severus con temor- debo decirte algo, es por lo de la Alineación.

Severus entrecerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, esa palabra sólo le estaba dando dolores de cabeza.

-El Ministerio vigila la casa de Lucius, sería peligroso quedarse allí. Él a sugerido tu casa como escondite para esta noche. Pero si no estás de acuerdo o tienes otros planes... -añadió el hombrecillo

-Colagusano, ¿serias capaz de decirle eso al Señor Oscuro?, te recuerdo que no es muy amable con los portadores de malas noticias... —Dile que estaré esperándole, siempre es bienvenido en mi casa.

-Así lo haré, vendremos antes de que anochezca, en cuanto hayamos reunido a todos los muchachos- puntualizó Peter antes de desaparecerse ante la mirada sorprendida de Severus.

-¿To...todos?-balbuceó Snape-**¡¡MALDICIÓOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!**

**-----------------------------------**

**Espero que os haya gustado**

**-----------------------------------**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

Harry no se había movido del sofá desde que llegó a la casa con Ron, Hermione y la señora Weasley que se había metido en la cocina a preparar la cena. Snape estaba realmente preocupado y discutía con Albus en la biblioteca (seguramente celebrar la Noche Buena aquí con toda la Orden lo había disgustado tanto) por lo que Harry no llegaba a escuchar toda la conversación, sólo cuando levantaban la voz.

—No puedo decirle que no, Albus. Eso sería mi sentencia de muerte... Sabría que le oculto algo- sentenció Snape —Nadie le dice que no al Señor Oscuro.

—Ya, ya lo se. Pero tal vez podamos cenar todos y sin ningún problema- dijo Albus pensativo.

— ¡Ah!, Claro, claro... y dime ¿dónde prefieres que lo siente a tu lado o al lado de Potter? O mejor, se lo preguntaré a Él cuando llegue, menuda alegría le voy a dar, no sabrá por cual de los dos empezar.

— No es eso muchacho. El sótano es suficientemente amplio, podemos preparar otra mesa allí, y Molly puede hacer cena para todos. No nos verán, además pueden entrar por la puerta de atrás- expuso Albus muy satisfecho.

— Y no has pensado que les parecerá extraño, demasiado extraño, que los lleve a cenar ahí abajo, teniendo un comedor aquí arriba.

— Dile que no te ha dado tiempo a arreglar la casa y has preferido cenar en el sótano, que es más acogedor- resolvió Albus.

­­— En fin, por ridícula y absurda que sea, es la única salida que tenemos. Albus, ni una palabra a nadie- concluyó Severus saliendo de la Biblioteca —¡Potter y compañía!, al sótano, tenéis una hora para recogerlo todo y hacer que parezca un comedor decente.

La casa de Severus Snape estaba ya bastante concurrida. Los Weasley faltantes no tardaron en llegar con Fred y George a la cabeza cantando villancicos dirigidos por Ginny. El señor Weasley, al que la Alineación de esa noche le parecía una oportunidad única para comprender el comportamiento de los muggles, aprovechaba el silencio de Severus para contarle sus últimos descubrimientos en ese campo. Remus y Thonks también llegaron enseguida, ella corrió a ayudar a Molly que gritaba en la cocina por la cantidad de cosas que tenía que hacer, Remus trató de alegrar la cara de Snape obsequiándole una botellita de licor de uvas, por lo que el tema de conversación pasó de los astros a los viñedos. Moody, se autoprocolamó encargado de la seguridad del grupo e intentó montar en la puerta de atrás algún sistema antiintrusos para espanto de Severus, pero Albus logró disuadirlo y traerlo junto al fuego a tomar algo y de paso contarle sus éxitos juveniles en el ring. El último en llegar fue Sirius, que tras los saludos habituales y los insultos recíprocos entre él y el anfitrión, se unió a los chicos a voz en grito en los cánticos navideños.

—Mi Señor, es aquí- Lucius Malfoy se detuvo ante la casa.

— ¿Estás seguro? No me imagino a Snape cantando villancicos a pleno pulmón y tocando la pandereta – dijo Bellatrix apoyando la oreja en la puerta.

— ¡Basta! No tenemos tiempo que perder – les cortó Lord Voldemort impacientándose – Avisa a Snape de que hemos llegado.

Avery se adelantó a llamar, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta -tal vez Snape estaba demasiado concentrado con los cánticos navideños y no lo había oído- pensó y decidió mirar a través de la ventana. Justo en el momento en que lo hacía una cara barbada medio escondida entre las cortinas pegaba su nariz al cristal, haciendo retroceder a Avery de un salto.

— ¿Y bien?- preguntó Él.

— No se, he visto algo extraño, alguien con barba blanca- titubeó el hombre sin atrever a mirar a su Señor — No he podido ver quien era.

Albus atravesó el salón a todo correr para sorpresa de todos, que cesaron inmediatamente de cantar, y cogió a Severus del brazo, llevándolo de nuevo a la Biblioteca.

—Ya están aquí... Están fuera esperándote- Albus hablaba agitadamente.

— Bien, lo haremos según el plan. Encárgate de que todo funcione aquí arriba mientras yo me ocupo del Señor Oscuro- dijo Severus dispuesto a salir.

— Un momento muchacho, antes debo decirte algo.

Bellatrix estaba ya dispuesta a aporrear la puerta cuando esta se abrió y dejó ver a un hombre con barba blanca y un gorrito rojo, que cerró la puerta tras de sí.

— ¿Qué diablos significa esto, Severus? – inquirió Él.

— Mi Señor, es una costumbre muggle y me pareció oportuno vestirme así para no llamar la atención de los vecinos- respondió mientras maldecía mentalmente a Albus, lo había hecho vestir de mamarracho.

—Estás en todo, ¿verdad? Por un momento llegué a pensar que no estabas solo – le provocó Bellatrix ––Debe ser difícil para una sola persona cantar a dos voces ¿no?.

—Será mejor que entremos. Por favor, mi Señor, es por aquí.

Severus los guió hasta la parte trasera de la casa, ante la mirada divertida del grupo, abrió el portón que bajaba al sótano, se aseguró de que nadie mirara y los invitó a pasar.

—¡Señores!, Bienvenidos a mi casa.

El sótano se había transformado en un cálido comedor, tras la mesa principal, el fuego ardía en la chimenea y frente a ella se habían colocado varios sillones. En uno de los rincones se apilaban en perfecto orden decenas de botellas del mejor vino y todo tipo de licores. Al otro extremo estaba la escalera que comunicaba con el piso de arriba, que permanecía cerrada, y bien cerrada, o eso es lo que pensaba Severus.

—Es muy acogedora tu casa, Snape. Dime, ¿recibes aquí a todas tus visitas o el honor es sólo nuestro? – dijo Bellatrix acomodándose en uno de los sillones junto a su Señor.

—Aquí estamos lejos de miradas curiosas, ¿No es así?- intervino El Señor Oscuro acariciando la mano de Bellatrix — Has tenido una excelente idea, Severus, como siempre. ¡Colagusano sirve el vino!

Snape agradeció el gesto de su señor, y parte de sus preocupaciones desaparecieron, Él no había sospechado nada. Se unió a la conversación que mantenía Lucius con Goyle y Greyback sobre los licores de la bodega y no dudó en ofrecérselos.

— ¿Y la cena?-protestó Avery que ya había vaciado la segunda copita de vino — Yo ya tengo hambre.

—Es cierto, no pretenderás que nosotros mismos nos sirvamos, ¿verdad? – intervino Bellatrix dispuesta a poner a prueba la paciencia de Severus.

— Que Colagusano se encargue de eso- añadió Lucius vaciando su copa.

— ¡NO!- exclamó Snape —Yo mismo lo haré, la cena ya está preparada. Además, no me gusta que las ratas entren en la cocina.

El señor Oscuro rió con fuerza — Sea como tú quieras, al fin y al cabo somos tus invitados – y volvió a entretenerse con el cabello de la mujer.

-------------------------------

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE**

------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

Todos estaban sentados a la mesa acabando de cenar, menos Molly y Albus que seguían en la cocina.

-Pues tu dirás lo que quieras Albus, pero ha sobrado mucha comida– refunfuñaba Molly blandiendo el cazo en el aire.

-No, no, que no sobra nada... Además, así Severus tendrá comida para varios días, no ves que él vive sólo y eso de los fogones no se le da nada bien- se justificó Albus colocando otro plato en la bandeja.

**JUAJUAJAUJAUAJAU** ¿De que te has disfrazado Snivelus?¿Del Grinch?- se oía reír a Black desde el salón– He venga no te enfades... ven aquí y tomate algo, **PAPÁ NOELUS... JUAJUAJAUJAU.**

Snape apretó los puños con fuerza y entró en la cocina dispuesto a estrangular al viejo y sólo la presencia de Molly lo contuvo. Se deshizo de la barba y el estúpido gorrito y pidió a la mujer que los dejara solos.

- No sabes la vergüenza que me has hecho pasar. Ya ajustaremos cuentas tu y yo -amenazó Severus cogiendo la bandeja con los platos- Procura que no armen demasiado jaleo. Ahí abajo se oye todo.

-Muchacho, alegra esa cara, estamos en navidad. Y no te preocupes estaremos calladitos esto será como una tumba– intentó tranquilizarlo el Director que miraba de reojo la botella de coñac que Molly había utilizado para el asado.

Salieron de la cocina, Snape cargado con la comida y Albus con la botella en la mano, mostrándosela a Alastor con satisfacción.

-¿Dónde vas con esos platos?-protestó Molly – Me he pasado horas haciendo la cena.

-¿No os lo había dicho?, Severus va a repartir comida entre los más necesitados del barrio. Es una tradición, lo hace todos los años. Venga muchacho, no te entretengas más, deben estar esperando la comida.

Albus se llevó a empujones al profesor hasta la puerta, Hermione y los chicos no daban crédito al cambio experimentado por su profesor de pociones y Ojo Loco volvía a llenar las copas del resto de comensales a los que el licor ya empezaba a hacer efecto.

-Estaba realmente delicioso, ¿seguro que lo has hecho tu?. No te creía capaz de hacer otra cosa que pociones lobunas – se burló Bellatrix de nuevo.

- Si, muy bueno...mucho -comentaba Pettigrew temeroso, la mirada de Snape le helaba la sangre.

_**Porrom, porrom, porrom pom pom**_

**Porrom,porrom, porrom, pom pom**

-¿Que ha sido eso?- preguntó Lucius nervioso-Viene del piso de arriba.

-Yo no he oído nada- dijo Greyback que había estado demasiado ocupado decidiendo que botella de licor abrir, la de cerezas o la de almendras.

**Porrom, porrom, porrom pom pom**

_**Porrom, porrom, porrom pom pooooooooom**_

-Y ahora ¿nadie lo ha oído?-insistió Malfoy-

-Lo sabía Snape, hay alguien más en la casa. A mí no puedes engañarme...-saltó Bellatrix acercándose peligrosamente al profesor ¿quiénes son tus amigos?

-Son...Doxys, el salón está plagado de ellas- se excusó Severus maldiciendo de nuevo al botarate de Albus, "será como una tumba"...viejo canalla- Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero si quieres aún puedo presentártelas.

-Eres demasiado suspicaz mi querida amiga-El Señor Oscuro la tomo de la mano y la atrajo hacía si- Deja a Severus. No quiero volver a repetirlo- le susurró al oído.

-Si quieres puedo echarle un vistazo a tu plaga– dijo Macnair – yo he trabajado muchos años como verdugo del Comité de Criaturas Peligrosas para el Ministerio, no tendré problemas con esas doxys.

-No, no...no será necesario- se apresuró a responder Snape- yo mismo he preparado un remedio. No tardarán en caer, te aseguro que de esta noche no pasarán.

-¿Un licor, mi Señor?- Colagusano volvía a repartir licores entre los presentes que reían y brindaban por las Doxys tan escandalosas que había en la casa, nunca habían conocido una cosa así.

_**¡¡¡En el portal de Belén**_

_**hay estrellas, sol y luna**_

**_la Virgen y San José_**

_**y el Niño que está en la cuna!!!**_

-¡Oh! Y ahora cantan. Las tienes bien enseñadas, ¿eh?...Si alguna vez decides dejar el colegio, podrías ganarte bien la vida con ellas...-se atrevió a decir Bellatrix con voz melosa

- Eso son los vecinos, las paredes son de papel.- Esa voz era la de Black, lo mataré...-

_**¡¡¡Ande, ande, ande**_

_**La Marimorena**_

_**Ande, ande ande**_

_**Que es la Noche Buenaaaaa!!!**_

-Estos muggles no saben comportarse. Se les debe haber subido el vino a la cabeza- bromeó Lucius rellenando su copa- No saben beber.

-Coincido contigo- Y ese era Albus...¿en que demonios está pensando el viejo chiflado?..si subo los haré callar para siempre.

**Porrom, porrom, porrom pom pom**

**Porrom,porrom, porrom, pom pom**

**¡¡¡CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!**

-Por Merlín, van a tirar la casa abajo,...¡¡hiiiiiip!!...Son peligrosas...-Greyback se tambaleaba delante de la puerta que comunicaba con el primer piso – Espero que no les de por bajar con nosotros...¡¡hiiiiiiiiiip!!...

-Seguro que no quieres que le eche un vistazo- volvió a insistir Mcnair.

_**¡¡¡JUAJUAJUAJAUAJUAJAUAJAU!!!**_

_**¡¡¡ALEGRÍA, ALEGRÍA!!!**_

-Esto ya es demasiado. Ahora mismo le pongo fin a estas estupideces- Severus tenía la mirada encendida- No nos molestarán más, mi Señor.

-Severus, recuerda que no queremos llamar la atención...diviértete con esos muggles pero se discreto- le dijo divertido El Señor Oscuro- Colagusano, tengo la copa vacía.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Severus salió por el portón, atravesó el callejón y entró hecho una furia en la casa.

-**¡¡TÚ, MAMARRACHO!!** Esta ha sido la última canción de tu vida- gritó agarrando a Sirius por el cuello de la camisa- ¡¡Conmigo no se juega!! ¿Me oyes? **¡¡NO SE JUEGA!!**

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta como canto?- protestó Sirius zafándose de Snape- Pues me se más: ¡¡ NAVIDAD, NAVIDAD, DULCE NAVIDAAAAD!!

-**¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES GUSANO MISERABLE?!** Ven aquí, hoy pondré fin a tus payasadas.

-Primero tendrás que cogerme-consiguió decir Black tropezando con las sillas.

-No huyas. ¡Ven te digo!

Snape persiguió a Sirius por todo el salón, llevándose por delante todo con lo que tropezaba: las sillas, el reloj de cuco y la señora Weasley que al intentar sujetarse a la mesa arrastró el mantel y todo lo que allí había al suelo. Detrás de ellos iba Ojo Loco arrastrando su pesada pata de palo y los gemelos animando a Sirius en su carrera.

-¡¡Aaaaaaah!! Salvajes, parece mentira la edad que tenéis –les reprendía Molly desde el suelo-¡Fred, George…dejar de hacer el tonto!¡Arthuuuuuur!

-¡Sileeeeeeencio!...Ssssssssshhhhhh… ¡Gritar en voz baja! ...Ssssssssshhhhhh …Haya paz, haya paaaaaz…Por favor…Ssssssssshhhhhh…Ese tono, ese tono… -imploraba Albus en vano para que bajaran la voz.

**ASÍ SE HACE**

**DALE SU MERECIDO A ESE INSOLENTE**

**JAJAJAJAJAJA**

-Y ¿esas voces? ¿De dónde vienen esas voces?- preguntó el señor Weasley, algo achispado, intentando levantar a su esposa.

Snape paró en seco dejando que Sirius se escondiera detrás de Remus. Se había dejado llevar y había olvidado por completo quien estaba ahí abajo.

-¡Son las ratas!- intervino Albus rápidamente- Ratas enormes que tiene Severus en el sótano.

-Pero señor- le cortó Ron- nosotros hemos estado esta tarde ahí abajo y no hemos visto nada.

-Es que han venido después. Las he visto pasar por la ventana mientras hacíamos la cena. No he querido decir nada para no asustaros.

-Por que no me extraña – se burló Sirius que se había servido otra copa.

-Te lo advierto Albus, una más, una sola más y yo mismo serviré a Black como comida para las "ratas".¿Entendido?

-Bien, bien…muchacho está bien…

-Se ha acabado el licor de hierbas- dijo Moddy para desviar el tema- Si queréis yo mismo iré a buscarlo. Está en el sótano ¿verdad?

-**¡NOOOOO!**, no, ya va Severus –volvió a intervenir el Director con rapidez- No te puedes ni imaginar el desastre que tiene, este muchacho es muy desordenado ¿sabes Alastor? Yo siempre le digo…

-Pero Señor- le interrumpió esta vez Harry- ya está arreglado. Nosotros…

-Ssssssssshhhhh….Silencio Harry, que vaya Severus.

En el sótano todos habían disfrutado con las amenazas de Severus a esos muggles mentecatos, por lo que cuando volvió fue recibido entre vítores y alabanzas.

-¡Muy bien hecho! Los has puesto en su sitio –vociferaba Avery brindando a su salud.

-Ha sido divertido, Severus, te felicito- El Señor Oscuro levantó su copa y se unió al brindis- A ver si aprendéis un poco.

Mcnaire se le acercó algo preocupado- No quiero alarmarte, pero esas doxys deben ser como caballos. No te puedes ni imaginar el escándalo que tenían montado ahí arriba hace 5 minutos. He estado apunto de subir.

-Son sólo Doxys, ya se cansaran –lo tranquilizó – No son peligrosas.

**Porrom, porrom, porrrom, pom, pom**

**Porrom, porrom, porrrom, pom, pom**

**Sssshhhh…Sssshhh…Sssshhh…Sssshhh**

-Debo reconocer que me has sorprendido. Estaba convencida que la cena iba a ser un desastre, un aburrimiento. Y para mi sorpresa, me encuentro con que nos has preparado una cena con espectáculo- dijo Bella entre risas.

Todos rieron, incluso Severus, para él la situación no podía ser más ridícula y peligrosa, pero de repente la puerta que comunicaba con el primer piso (y que debía estar cerrada) se abrió de un golpe.

**¡¡¡SNAPEEE, TRAE EL VINO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!**

La puerta se cerró con un sonoro portazo y toda la casa se quedó en silencio. Severus podía notar las miradas de su compañeros clavadas en su nuca, Albus y compañía se habían propuesto acabar con él y estaban apunto de conseguirlo.

-Y eso, ¿también son las doxys?- pregunto Mcnaire realmente preocupado por la plaga – Deben de ser una nueva especie, y muy violentas por cierto.

-El Elfo. Es mi elfo doméstico. El miserable ese se cree que es el dueño de la casa- Snape estaba rojo de ira y apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Menudos humos tiene. Yo de ti le cortaría la cabeza –le sugirió Bellatrix- En casa de mis padres tenemos una bonita colección, hay decenas de ellas.

-Si, tal vez sea el lugar más indicado para ese desgraciado, ese o Azkabán- murmuró para si.

**"Ay, del Maguirritín, Maguirriquitín, metidito entre pajas;  
ay, del Maguirritín, Maguirriquitín,, queridito del alma."**

-Vaya con los vecinos, y siguen con lo mismo- protestó Lucius- No tienen saber estar. ¿A eso le llaman cantar?...hiiiip…

-Tienes razón, ahora verán lo que es bueno, todos juntos muchachos- gritó Greyback derramando parte del licor por el suelo- A la una, a las dos y a las tres:

**"Pero mira cómo beben las acromántulas en el río  
Pero mira cómo beben por ver al Dios nacido  
Beben y beben y vuelven a beber  
Las acromántulas en el río por ver a Dios nacer."**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

La casa de Severus se había convertido en un duelo de villancicos, cuanto más fuerte cantaban los del piso de arriba, con mayor fuerza respondían los del sótano. Si la idea de ocultarse allí había sido para pasar desapercibidos, no lo estaban consiguiendo, se podía oír la jarana desde la otra punta de la calle. A Snape no le quedaba otra que esperar a que pasara la Alineación Planetaria y cruzar los dedos para que no se encontrasen.

-Jajajaja... No hay quien pueda con nosotros ¿eh Remus?- hablaba alegre Sirius al son de las palmas – Harry, dale fuerte al pandero.

-Tienes...¡hiip!... razón. Pero mira a Albus, no sigue bien el ritmo con la pandereta – señalaba Lupin al director- Profesor va usted al revés.

-¿Eh?...¿eh?...Yo voy perfectamente –protestó Albus enredándose el instrumento entre las barbas – Bueno esto ha sido un descuido...¡Ay! mi barba...esta pandereta la carga el diablo, me ha arrancado todos los pelos... ¡Ay!.. Thonks hija, ayúdame.

-Hay demasiado jaleo, Dumbledore. Somos un blanco fácil para el enemigo, aunque en realidad, no hay nada que temer... soy capaz de oler a un mortífago a diez manzanas de aquí- anunció Alastor que aún esperaba el licor.

-Arthur, quiero irme de aquí enseguida. ¿No las oyes? – susurraba La señora Weasley a su esposo señalándole el suelo- Esas ratas deben estar destrozando el sótano, sólo oigo arrastrar muebles y golpes. ¿Tú no oyes las patadas que dan?

-Venga Molly, ¿cómo van a ser esos ruidos patadas de ratas?... Eso debe ser que habrán tropezado con algo... y como son tantas, pues...¡hiiip!...-le respondió Arthur- Además sólo quedan 5 minutos para que pase la Alineación y podremos irnos.

La señora Barkwithestaba preparando el pastel de manzanas que serviría tras la cena, cuando vio llegar a la casa de enfrente a un anciano barbudo y ensotanado acompañado por un niño. Ella conocía bien a su vecino, un hombre huraño pero muy correcto y poco dado a las visitas por eso le pareció extraño que organizara una cena y menos con un sacerdote. Margory permaneció curiosa en su puesto tras la cortina y pudo ver llegar a más y más gente, gente rara... de eso estaba segura, ¿ que forma de vestir era esa? se preguntaba agudizando el oído.

El pastel reclamó su atención, pero pronto volvió a su puesto de vigía, y contempló estupefacta como un grupo de encapuchados que se habían metido por el callejón, estaban forzando, según le pareció, la puerta de atrás. Permaneció inmóvil, estaba muy angustiada...bandidos en casa de Severus- exclamó llevándose una mano a la boca. De repente vio algo muy curioso, uno de los hombres del sótano salió a todo correr con un gorro de navidad y entró en la casa, después volvió a salir llevando algo en las manos y entró en el sótano...y así varias veces.

La señora Barkwith no tenía ninguna duda, se trataba de alguna banda de delincuentes, y muy violentos a juzgar por los gritos que podía oír desde su cocina, seguramente estaban peleándose entre ellos o tal vez torturando al pobre hombre. La mujer no lo dudó más y descolgó el teléfono:

-¿Comisaría de Policía?. Soy la señora Margory Barkwith y quiero informarles sobre unos delincuentes peligros que han secuestrado a mi vecino... Si, en la calle de las hilanderas.

Junto a la chimenea estaban los chicos, cansados de cantar y con las manos doloridas de tanto hacer palmas.

-No se si podría aguantar un día entero viviendo como un muggle. No se puede hacer nada- dijo Ron dejándose caer en el sillón – Ser muggle es un asco.

-¡Oh, cállate Ron! No lo estamos pasando tan mal ¿no? – le riñó Hermione frunciendo el ceño – Además, ¿qué quieres que hagamos?. Te recuerdo que estamos en peligro y Moody...

-Eh chicos, Fred y yo tenemos la solución para el aburrimiento- la interrumpió el chico para evitar la regañina- ¿Verdad hermano?.

-Así es George. Os tenemos preparada una sorpresa – dijo sacando una cajita del bolsillo de la túnica- Tachaaaaaaaan....¡Supercohetes Weasley!. ¿A que es genial?

-Oh...déjame uno Fred – pidió Ron saltando por encima de Harry que se había sentado en el suelo al lado de Ginny – Quiero probarlos ahora mismo.

-Estás loco Ronald Weasley – volvió a reprenderlo Hermione quitándole la caja de las manos - ¿No pretenderás echarlos aquí dentro?

-Dame eso. Voy a salir fuera, tranquila- contestó Ron forcejando con ella para hacerse con la caja – No seas aguafiestas.

-No te lo voy a permitir. Llamaremos la atención con los cohetes, sería como poner un cartel luminoso sobre la casa.

-Nadie sabe que estamos aquí. Si somos muggles pues actuaremos como muggles- añadió Ron dando un fuerte tirón de la caja que salió volando de las manos de Hermione.

La caja de petardos pasó por encima de ellos, sobrevoló el sofá, le dio a Harry en la cabeza y fue a parar a la chimenea. El fuego empezó a chisporrotear, a "lanzar fuertes silbidos" y decenas de supercohetes Weasley salieron disparados en dirección a la mesa. Todos empezaron a correr en busca de alguna salida, incluso el pobre Albus al que ya le salía humo del sombrero, y sólo encontraron una: la puerta del sótano.

-¿Qué diablos ocurre ahí arriba?. Se nos va a caer la casa encima – gritó Malfoy alejándose del grupo – ¿Qué golpes son esos?... Corren como locos hacia aquí.

Snape corrió a la puerta, sujetándola fuertemente por el pomo. Aunque se estuviera quemando la casa no iba a permitir que nadie bajara hasta allí ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo?- pensaba a punto del colapso nervioso.

**PAM,PAM,PAM... **

**¡¡¡LA PUERTA !!!... ¡¡¡SE HA ATASCADO.....!!!**

-¿No oléis a humo?... ¡Tu elfo le a prendido fuego al piso de arriba!- protestó Bellatrix abrazándose fuertemente a su Señor - ¿Qué clase de criaturas desquiciadas tienes a tu servicio?

**¡¡¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!**

-Por Merlín...¡¡Han hecho explotar la casa!!- Mcnaire no podía dar crédito – Cuando lo cuente en el Ministerio no se lo van a creer, Doxys incendiarias...

**¡¡¡HAY QUE TIRAR ABAJO LA PUERTA!!!... AYÚDANOS MOODY**

-¿Han dicho Moddy?...Los Aurores, los aurores- gritaba Colagusano corriendo de un lado a otro- Oh mi Señor, mi Señor...

-**¡¡MALDICIÓN!!**... Nos han descubierto....- tronó Lord Voldemort haciendo temblar a todos los presentes -Parece que ha venido el Ministerio al Completo. Rápido, hay que salir de aquí. ¡¡Aparta Colagusano!!

Greyback corrió hacia el portón, lo abrió y comprobó que no había nadie fuera vigilando. -Podemos salir, no hay peligro- informó el hombre lobo- deben tener vigilada sólo la puerta principal. Venga Ávery.

-Yo...os guardaré las espaldas mi Señor. Puedo entretenerlos hasta que estéis a salvo. Después ya pediré explicaciones al Ministerio por esta intrusión, pero marcharos ya, no deben veros – casi suplicó Snape, que no podía aguantar más las embestidas que daban contra la puerta.

**¡¡¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!**

El Señor Oscuro quedó satisfecho por el sacrificio de Snape, y salió a todo correr de la casa seguido por sus fieles vasallos, atravesaron el callejón, saltaron la valla de la casa de al lado y se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

-**¡¡¡BOMBARDAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**- gritó Remus apuntando directamente a la puerta que explotó en mil pedazos.- Ha funcionado ya podemos... -No pudo terminar la frase, entre el humo surgió Snape, con la cara manchada de tizne negro por la explosión, apuntándolos con la varita.

-Ni Albus podrá salvaros- el tono de la voz de Severus se volvió muy peligroso- Y ¿sabéis por qué?... Porque él va ser el primero en caer...**¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL VIEJO ESEEEEEEE?**

-Más agua...traer más agua –se oía decir al anciano que estaba apagando el fuego de las cortinas.

-Está haciendo algo útil. No como tú- le provocó Sirius por enésima vez esa noche- Nosotros en grave peligro y tú ¿qué demonios estabas haciendo ahí abajo? ¿Charlando con tus amigas las ratas?....jejeje...

-Yo te mato Black...¡**TE MATO**!- Severus cogió a Sirius por el cuello olvidándose de su varita- Muere ya Maldito...Di algo ahora...venga, di algo...

-Severus se razonable- intervino Remus intentando liberar a Sirius de las fuertes manos del profesor – Esto no nos lleva a ningún sitio.

-¡**A callar, Lupin**! Vete a aullarle a la luna –rugió Snape deshaciéndose de él.

-Suéltalo Severus... ¿No ves el susto que nos hemos dado?...¡Han explotado los petardos!...intentó mediar Albus- Además no debes armar tanto escándalo...¿No querrás que nos oigan desde ahí- añadió señalando el sótano.

-JAJAJAJAJA...¿Y eso ahora te preocupa?...JAJAJAJAJA- Snape parecía haber perdido la cabeza- PUES AHORA GRITO LO QUE ME DA LA GANA..., **LO QUE ME DA LA GANAAAAAAAAAAAA**..

-Se ha vuelto loco, loco....- se lamentaba Alastor

**¡¡ALTO!!...!!SUELTE A ESE HOMBRE Y LEVÁNTE LAS MANOS LENTAMENTE!!**

-¿Pero que demonios?-consiguió decir Severus antes de que la policía se le echara encima – Soltarme...mentecatos.

-¿Se encuentra bien Señor?, nos han avisado de que aquí estaba ocurriendo algo extraño- le preguntó un agente a Black, al que habían confundido con el dueño de la casa- ¿Quiere presentar alguna denuncia ?

-Pues si- dijo frotándose el cuello – Este energúmeno ha intentado matarme por dos veces esta noche... Es peligroso, deberían encerrarlo...¡¡ hiiiip!!...

-¿Cómo te atreves?- Snape forcejeaba entre los agentes- ¡¡ESTO ES UN ERROR!!...**¡ÉL!**... Él debería estar entre rejas!!!...Suéltenme.

-¿Y todo esto? -preguntó el agente mirando cómo había quedado el salón.

-¡Ah! El fuego prendió enseguida –explicó Mody- un acto muy temerario que podría haber acabado en desgracia por culpa de...

-Entiendo - le interrumpió el policía –Nos encargaremos de él inmediatamente. Chicos

-Un momento, un momento...-protestaba Severus- Usted no entiende nada, yo estaba en el sótano...**EN EL SOTANOOOOO**.

-Lo ha reconocido. Es usted el encapuchado que andaba rondando por el barrio- sentenció el agente- Llevarlo al furgón.

-Lo pagareis muy caro....**¡¡ALBUUUUUUUS!!**...Esto es un atropello....¡Suéltenme les digoooooo!- gritaba Severus inútilmente mientras lo metían el en furgón policial.

-Muchacho...No te preocupes...Tengo un plan – gritaba Albus corriendo tras el furgón, mientras Sirius se despedía con la mano.

Y así terminó la Alineación Planetaria, Severus Snape nunca pudo olvidar lo que ocurrió esa noche, y daba gracias a Merlín que sólo pudiera ocurrir cada 500 años. Sirius Black sufrió un accidente, coincidiendo con la salida de Snape del calabozo, estuvo dos semanas en San Mungo por una rara intoxicación. Albus acabó encerrado con Snape por obstrucción a la justicia al intentar cortar los barrotes de la celda de su querido muchacho. La señora Weasley , que llevaba semanas mirando debajo de la cama por si venían las ratas, castigó muy duramente a los gemelos y también a Ron, por participar en el desastre. El señor Weasley entabló amistad con un tal Mcnair, del Departamento de Criaturas Peligrosas, pues le aseguraba que en las casas muggles las doxys eran mucho más grandes y temibles que la peor de las acromántulas, cosa que fascino al bueno de Arthur. Y por último la señora Barkwith, que cada vez que veía a Severus junto a la puerta de su casa salía a su encuentro para recordarle como gracias a ella pudieron detener a un peligroso malhechor sanguinario que estaba sembrando el caos por el barrio, de como la policía lo esposó y lo arrastró a empujones al furgón y de como un viejo con la barba chamuscada y un sombrero humeante corrió detrás del coche por toda la calle.


End file.
